Perfection
by BTRlover17
Summary: James has always thought he was ugly and worthless.  Kendall tells him otherwise.


**Perfection **

**Summary:**** James has always thought he was ugly and worthless. Kendall tells him otherwise. **

**Pairing: ****Kendall and James **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to The Savage Soul, my favourite Kames writer. :D**

Many people thought James Diamond was a narcissist, caring only about how smooth his hair was and how it looked as well as his washboard abs and one day becoming a rich and famous pop star. Some of these people also knew that he was a loyal and trust worthy friend and it could be easily seen when the pretty boy hung out with his three best friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell.

However even though he walked around like he was God, James didn't think he was anything special. On the contrary, the pretty boy thought he was one of the most hideous, ugly and untalented people he had ever met. It also didn't help that the pretty boy was gay and had been in love with his best friend Kendall since he was thirteen, knowing that it was impossible for someone like Kendall to love someone so hideous like him. Sharing a room with the object of his affections didn't help the matter either.

Unknown to the other boys, whilst they were at the pool, James spent many hours in the bathroom staring at his reflection, telling himself how ugly he was and how someone as amazing as Kendall could never love such a monster, the force of his sobs racking his body with every other word. When he finally did join his friends at the pool, he would always hide his red rimmed eyes behind sunglasses not wanting his friends to find out.

The pretty boy had often thought about cutting himself but managed to stop himself, knowing it would scar his 'perfect' skin and if he wore long sleeved tops to the pool then it wouldn't take long for the other's to start noticing. So instead James stood in the bathroom declaring how ugly he was even though so many people told him he was good looking.

Today was no different James had woken up to Kendall coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Watching as droplets of water ran down the blonde's chest and abs made it clearer to James that he never stood a chance with the beautiful boy. As Kendall headed towards his dresser, James darted out of the room and joined the others in the kitchen for breakfast. The pretty boy smiled when Mama Knight handed him a plate of pancakes. Taking small bites of his food, the pretty boy stayed quiet as Carlos and Logan chatted about their plans for the day.

Kendall joined in the conversation as he walked into the kitchen, stopping to grab a plate of food from his mum before placing himself next to James. The taller boy hid the shudder that ran through his body as Kendall's shoulder brushed his. "You okay James; you dashed out the room pretty quickly?" Kendall asked as he scoffed down his bacon and eggs. "I'm fine, just hungry." James replied taking a bite of his pancake. "Well, you can't have been that hungry, you've hardly touched your food." Kendall said using his fork to point towards the plate of hardly touched pancakes.

The pretty boy stood up abruptly dropping his fork onto his plate. "I'm going to take a shower." He said turning away from the table. "Well, once you finished come join us at the pool." Logan replied, eyeing the boy warily. That's when James noticed that the other three were dressed for the pool, how could he have been so stupid of course they were going to the pool to try and woo the new girl Jo.

James nodded before turning away and heading back towards his bedroom. Once he was safely inside the bathroom, the pretty boy locked the door and turned the shower on, a tear slipping down his cheek. Kendall didn't care so why pretend like he did. James leant back against the door as more tears spilled down his cheeks. Pushing away from the door, James checked the temperature of the water before stripping himself of his sweatpants and boxers and climbing into the shower.

Pressing his forehead against the tiles of the shower wall, James hung his head under the water and allowed the tears to fall. Kendall walked into the bedroom him and James shared to check on his friend before they left and was met by the sound of the shower running. Turning away, the blonde left the room and joined the others' on the way down to the pool.

The pretty boy turned the shower off just as he heard the front door slam. Wrapping a towel around his waist, the pretty boy climbed out of the shower and turned towards the mirror to survey his reflection. Tears started to well in his eyes as soon as he met his reflections' gaze in the mirror. James looked himself over. Wet matted hair clung to his cheeks and neck, thankfully covering his face from his scrutinising gaze. "Look at you, your nothing. Your hairs all wet and matted, covering that hideous face of yours and don't get me started on your face." He said, sobs racking his body, hands gripping the edge of the sink.

"Your face where to start. Ah yes your eyes, the wide muddy orbs spaced too far apart make you look simple even though if they were spaced closer together it wouldn't look much better. It would probably look like someone had thrown mud or worse at you face. No wonder Kendall doesn't love you, he probably can't work out with you understand him or not." James spat at himself in the mirror flashing through him at the thought of Kendall. James punched the mirror, sobbing harder as his reflection shattered in front of him. The pretty boy looked down at his bloody knuckles, a sense of relieve flooding through him, at finally marring his 'perfect skin'. Looking into the mirror, the pretty boy began to sob harder at his distorted reflection, finally seeing himself properly.

Just as the elevator dinged open to reveal the lobby, Kendall remembered that he had left his towel on his bed. Hitting the button for the second floor, the blonde motioned to the others to go on without him. Stepping out of the elevator Kendall made his way towards 2J not expecting the shock he was going to get. Opening the door, Kendall made his towards his room, noticing that the shower wasn't running anymore.

Walking into the bedroom, the first thing the blonde noticed was the absence of James. Kendall just shrugged it off thinking the pretty boy was still doing his hair or something.

Just as Kendall was about to pick his towel up off of his bed, he heard a voice coming from the adjoining bathroom. Knowing that James had a habit of talking to himself in mirrors, Kendall waited to hear the pretty boy declare that he was the best looking guy ever. But what the blonde heard was completely different and broke his heart as he heard the sobs mingled in with every other word.

Tip toeing over to the door, the blonde pressed his ear against the wood hoping to catch what James was saying. "You're not talented, your voice sounds like a girl and you are a terrible dancer, even Logan can dance better than you and he is bad." James sobbed to himself in the mirror. "The only reason they've kept you in the band is because they feel sorry for you." James felt his knees weaken under the force of his sobs and gripped the counter harder to hold himself up.

Kendall felt tears well up in his eyes as he listened to his friend tear himself apart. Not caring if the door was locked or not, the blonde stepped back before ramming his shoulder against the door, feeling the lock snap under the pressure. Stumbling into the bathroom, Kendall let out a gasp at the sight he was greeted with. James stood gripping the edge of the sink, the knuckles of his right hand cut and bloody, the mirror over the sink shattered. The pretty boys' hair was still wet and clung to his cheeks and neck, hiding the majority of his face except for his big brown eyes which were wide and red rimmed.

"K...K...Kendall, what are you doing here?" James asked turning away from his friend. "I heard what you said." Kendall replied moving towards the taller boy. "I didn't say anything." James said, flinching when the blonde placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning the pretty boy around, Kendall wrapped his arms around James' waist and pulled him close. "Yes you did, you were telling yourself how ugly you are and how you're not talented. Why?" Kendall replied running his hand through James' still wet hair. "B...B...Because its' true." James sobbed pulling back to look Kendall in the eye.

Turning slightly Kendall lifted James up onto the counter before reaching underneath to retrieve the first aid kit. "It's not true, you're not ugly and your one of the most talented people I know." Kendall said as he washed James' knuckles. "No, my eyes are too far apart and I have a large nose and my lips are too thin." The pretty boy flinched as Kendall began to wrap a bandage around his scraped knuckles. "Your eyes aren't too far apart, their just right and a beautiful brown with specks of green in them. Your nose isn't big, mine is," Kendall said as he used his free hand to poke the pretty boys' nose lightly. "Your lips aren't too thin, their nice and full and make me want to do things like this." The blonde continued cupping James' cheek and pressing a kiss to said lips.

He smiled nervously as he pulled away, avoiding James shocked gaze as he finished wrapping James' knuckles. "You mean it?" James asked timidly, scared that this was all just a big joke. "I meant every word." Kendall replied squeezing James' hand lightly. "B...B...But I can't sing or dance. I don't belong in the band." James began to cry again muttering insults to himself under his breath.

"James. James. JAMES" Kendall shouted shocking the pretty boy. The blonde had never shouted at him. Looking up from under his slowly drying bangs, the pretty boy met Kendall's gaze, which was full of concern and to the pretty boys' surprise love. "Shut up." Kendall said leaning forward and pressing his lips against James' again. The pretty boy paused for a moment but soon began to kiss back.

Pulling away Kendall rested his forehead against James'. "I love you James, you're the most beautiful and talented person I have ever met." Kendall said staring straight into James' eyes. "I love you too." James replied a lone tear slipping down his cheek. His wishes were coming true. Placing a chaste kiss to the pretty boy's lips, the blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him off the counter. "Let's get you dressed." He said pulling James into the bedroom.

**Author's note: This was my first attempt at something fluffy instead of my usual smut, so I hope I did okay. I have a poll on my profile and would love to hear from all of you. Hope you enjoy. :D**


End file.
